Sonrojo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Red solía ser un chico bastante serio e indiferente, quien logro vencer a una organización criminal y lograba controlar sus emociones, alguien que deseaba ser mas fuerte y cumplir con todas sus metas...Entonces por que no lograba evitar un sonrojo cada vez que Yellow le tomaba la mano y le sonreía. YellowxRed(Protagonista del vídeo juego)


_**Espero tengan un buen año nuevo, mi primera historia del año y por alguna razón termino con ser de YellowxRed(del video juego), espero la disfruten y recuerden que Pokemon no me pertenece.**_

**Sonrojo**

En todo pueblo paleta se conocía la historia de Red, el chico serio de ojos rojos que logro llegar a ser el entrenador más fuerte de todo el mundo, un niño que se convirtió en todo un hombre que solo deseaba ser más fuerte.

Con 17 años el chico era muy famoso, todo el tiempo en revistas (que odiaba con todo su corazón) y derritiendo corazones de las chicas.

Leaf siempre bromeaba con que si una de ellas pasara diez minutos a su lado, todo su amor se iría por el drenaje.

A él poco le importaba lo que opinaran de su persona. Solamente deseaba llegar a ser más fuerte.

Con el tiempo había logrado cumplir todas sus metas, su vida a esa edad llegaba a ser muy aburrida y monótona si de batallas se trataba…cada entrenador que lo retaba, resultaba ser algún inútil que pensaba que lo vencería. A esas alturas de su carrera, solo su viejo rival/amigo Green lograba hacerle una batalla decente.

Por eso no negó la idea de ir al torneo de campeones en Teselia, en busca de nuevos retos.

Como todo el mundo esperaba, logro ganar casi sin problemas el desafío de campeones.

Bastante aburrido si se lo preguntaban.

Aunque mucho le pidieron que se quedara para ver las batallas de otras regiones, regreso a Kanto sin escuchar a nadie más.

Prefirió el viaje en barco, no quería agotar a sus pokémon.

Cuando regreso a su región, se alegró que todos los reporteros estuvieran atentos a los demás competidores que estaban en Teselia como para notar su día de partida.

Camino por las rutas ignorando al resto del mundo, solamente con su mirada seria y de fastidio cuando alguien se acercaba.

Desde niño siempre fue serio, las batallas solamente terminaron por forjar un carácter frio que le impedía tener más de unos pocos amigos.

Un muy indiferente y frio campeón.

-¿Red?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Su pie se detuvo en el aire, esa voz era la única que jamás olvidaría y no la ignoraría ni a un millón de kilómetros.

-Si eres tú-escucho decir.

Aunque su rostro no se giró, sus ojos fallaron la tarea de aparentar indiferencia y voltearon rápidamente.

Frente a él ahora estaba una chica (después de un buen tiempo descubrió que era chica), algo pequeña y que poseía una larga cabellera y ojos color ámbar. La chica lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmp-murmuro viendo a otro lado y esquivando sus ojos.

Porque él, el poderoso campeón de Kanto y ganador del torneo de campeones…era incapaz de mantenerla la mirada a esa niña.

-¿Pensaba que vendrías hasta dentro de dos semanas cuando terminara el torneo junto con Green-san?-pregunto confundida.

Él se mordió la lengua y mantuvo su rostro serio.

No quería revelar su verdadera razón.

Así que con indiferencia se encogió de hombros y continúo su camino.

-Quería volver pronto-murmuro por bajo algo molesto.

La chica no había reaccionado como esperaba.

Luego se detuvo al sentir un pequeño cuerpo que abrazaba su espalda, ante todo pronóstico logro con mucho esfuerzo contener sus emociones.

De reojo observo como Yellow, la adorable chica del bosque verde lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo en casa-aseguro ella con felicidad.

El rostro de Red por fin logro tener un muy leve sonrojo ante la visión, así que aparto con fuerza la mirada. Luego se soltó del abrazo de la chica y continuo caminando más rápido de lo normal.

Yellow sonrió al saber que Red era algo vergonzoso.

Así que logro caminar más rápido y logro alcanzarlo.

Mientras caminaban juntos, la chica sonreía algo enternecida de que Red apartara la mirada de ella y con frecuencia terminara acomodando su gorra a pesar de que estaba en perfecto estado.

Después de unos minutos, Yellow logro tomar valor para sujetar la mano de Red. El chico se sonrojo aún más fuerte y vio en otra dirección fastidiado.

Aun así, no soltó el agarre y luego de unos segundos apretó con delicadeza la mano de la chica hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Yellow sonrió sonrojada y feliz.

Red miro a otro lado fastidiado y con un muy notorio sonrojo.

Esperaba poder controlar ese sonrojo antes de llegar del bosque verde al pueblo paleta, ya tenía suficiente con Green molestándolo por regresar antes a ver a Yellow, como para soportar a Leaf molestándolo a ver su sonrojo.

Pero bueno…

El chico ya se acostumbraría a recibir las muestras de cariño de su ahora novia.

**Fin.**

_Sinceramente iba a escribir hoy algo de Harry Potter, pero al final salió esta historia de mi mente…quien me comprende._

_Espero les guste :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
